


Knead

by Runic



Series: Fire Emblem Explicit One Shots [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Breasts, Claude is hopelessly in love, F/M, Ficlet, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21247982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runic/pseuds/Runic
Summary: Claude really likes Byleth's breasts.





	Knead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jullika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jullika/gifts).

> Inspired by [this post](https://twitter.com/jullika08/status/1189139604215074816) by jullika over on twitter. I just, uh, guess I really liked the idea and needed to write a little something for it to get the idea out of my head. So here you go, I guess.

_ My wife is beautiful _ , Claude thought to himself.

Byleth was going over a report, dressed in a loose fitting shirt and comfortable cotton pants. Actually, he was pretty sure that was his shirt. The sleeves were too big, and the collar opened too wide to be decent. Not that he was going to complain. 

No, in fact he was going to do the exact opposite. 

Claude slunk around behind Byleth’s chair, greeting her with a quick kiss on the cheek. It did not do to sneak up on Byleth, especially not when what he wanted right now was the opposite of pain.

Byleth hummed softly at his caress, but her focus was still devoted to her report. That wouldn’t do at all. Claude found the hem of his shirt and began to pull it up, kissing Byleth’s neck when she made a noise of annoyance. His fingers dipped beneath the shirt, tracing along the flesh right above her waistband.

Byleth flipped a page and Claude allowed his hands to travel up, caressing every inch of skin along the way. His wife’s face remained stoic, but with his hands pressed against her torso, Claude could feel her breathing pick up. 

A few more inches up and Claude finally reached his destination. Claude loved every inch of Byleth, but her breasts were his favorite when he wanted to play. Claude brushed his thumbs along the underside of Byleth’s breasts before cupping each one. They spilled over, unable to fit even within his large hands. He licked his lips in anticipation.

“Is now really the time to indulge in your obsession with my tits?” Byleth asked, finally acknowledging her husband. 

“Yep,” Claude answered happily, nipping at her earlobe. 

He moved his hands again to squeeze Byleth breasts, slowly kneading them. Byleth continued trying to read, but Claude could see the way her eyes tried to take in the same sentence over and over again. She was breathing heavily through her nose, her fingers crinkling the papers she held as she gripped them tighter and tighter.

Claude’s fingers were calloused from years of drawing a bow, but there was one particular callous along his thumb, where the flesh had cut open and scared over multiple times, that always seemed to catch on Byleth’s skin in just the right way. As his thumb brushed over her nipple, Byleth’s head dropped back against his shoulder and she slammed the papers against the desk. 

Seeing he had won, Claude began to knead her breasts in earnest. With her head tilted back like this, Claude could see the way Byleth bit her bottom lip to hold back a moan. It was so adorable, Claude could not help himself from placing kisses along her jaw. 

Without ceremony, Byleth undid the laces of her pants, her hand sliding inside her panties. Claude watched as Byleth began to pleasure herself, kneading her breasts in time with the fingers pumping in and out of her body. 

“Damn, By, I wish you could see yourself right now,” Claude whispered in her ear. 

Byleth answered him with a moan, arching her back. Her hand began to work faster, her breath an endless series of tiny gasps. Claude pinched her nipples, rolling them between his fingers, smirking against Byleth’s shoulder as she cried out, her entire body going taunt. 

Claude continued to play with Byleth’s breasts, simply touching to have something to occupy his hands with as he watched Byleth ride out her orgasm. He loved that even with all the emotions she had learned throughout the years, this was the one only he was allowed to see. 

“So,” Byleth drawled, voice still heavy and breathless, “I’m going to guess I’m not getting any of my reports done any time soon.” She removed her hand from her pants, fingers covered in her own slick. His wife studied the appendages for a moment before moving them to her lips. Her pink tongue darted out to give them an experimental lick, breaking Claude’s brain.

They tumbled to the floor, Claude managing to wrestle the shirt off of Byleth on the way down. “Nope,” he answered. He swooped down, teeth nipping at Byleth’s breasts, causing her to cry his name.

Damn, his wife was beautiful. 


End file.
